Chatlog
by Pirate Thirteen
Summary: Chatlog of my OC's just for fun.


Text exchange created on 11.28.2185 at 6:25PM  
Nine (Location: UNKNOWN)  
Ezum Pual Ila Cosona Rian Valer (Location: Noveria)  
Phrixus Telamon (Location: Citadel)  
Sariel Vier: (Location: Citadel)

* * *

techgoddess says (6:25)  
want to meet again soon?

MasterVal says (6:26)  
maybe

p. teloman2153 says (6:26)  
They're forcing me to take a vacation. I need to pick a place to go.

techgoddess says (6:26)  
forceing haha

MasterVal says (6:27)  
sounds painful

p. teloman2153 says (6:27)  
I'm really dreading it. I've got too much work to do.

techgoddess says (6:27)  
but a whole week off  
we don't have to meet on the citadel  
let's go on an adventure together!

MasterVal says (6:27)  
can't in the middle of a long solo assignment right now  
meeting must be quick

techgoddess says (6:28)  
OH COME ON

p. teloman2153 says (6:28)  
I'm trying to see if I can get Sariel to take over during my vacation. It'll be done right at least.

techgoddess says (6:28)  
SARI!

MasterVal says (6:28)  
is he still a pain in the ass

p. teloman2153 says (6:29)  
He's been pacing around my office, thinking out loud for the last hour.

techgoddess says (6:29)  
HE"S THERE NOW?

MasterVal says (6:30)  
about what?

p. teloman2153 says (6:30)  
I have no idea. I stopped listening ten minutes in. That was an hour ago.

MasterVal says (6:30)  
hah!

techgoddess says (6:30)  
has he asked about me?

MasterVal says (6:31)  
why would he?

p. teloman2153 says (6:31)  
She wants to know if he's thinking about her.  
And no. He hasn't mentioned you at all unless it's involving the court case.

MasterVal says (6:32)  
9 I told you many times  
you need to just stick to your own species  
he'd be a horrible partner anyways  
i don't even think he's interested in relationships with anyone anyways  
he's only interested in mysteries and himself.

p. teloman2153 says (6:33)  
Actually I think he tried to date this asari for a bit.

techgoddess says (6:33)  
WHAT? WHO!

p. teloman2153 says (6:33)  
It didn't seem to last long. I only saw them together twice.  
I don't know who she was.

Looked familiar though.

MasterVal says (6:34)  
she probably dumped him  
got sick of him talking

p. teloman2153 says (6:35)  
What did you do?

MasterVal says (6:35)  
huh?

techgoddess says (6:35)  
nothing.

p. teloman2153 says (6:36)  
WHAT DID YOU DO?

MasterVal says (6:36)  
what is happening?

techgoddess says (6:37)  
nothing

p. teloman2153 says (6:37)  
SARIEL JUST STOPPED, LOOKED AT HIS OMNI-TOOL, AND GAVE ME THIS LOOK.  
HE GAVE ME ANOTHER LOOK!  
WHAT DID YOU DO 9?

techgoddess says (6:37)  
no  
thing

p. teloman2153 says (6:38)  
Are you two talking right now?

Mr. March has been added by techgoddess.

Mr. March has been kicked by MasterVal.

techgoddess says (6:38)  
HEY!

MasterVal says (6:38)  
who's that?

techgoddess says (6:38)  
Sari

Mr. March has been added by techgoddess.

MasterVal says (6:38)  
NO!

Mr. March has been kicked by MasterVal.

techgoddess says (6:39)  
STOP IT!

Mr. March has been added by techgoddess.

Mr. March has been kicked by MasterVal.

Mr. March has been added by techgoddess.

Mr. March has been kicked by MasterVal.

p. teloman2153 says(6:39)  
I think I'm going to take a cruise. The prices are low this time of year.

Mr. March has been added by techgoddess.

Mr. March has been kicked by MasterVal.

MasterVal has been kicked by techgoddess.

Mr. March has been added by techgoddess.

techgoddess says (6:39)  
that virus should keep him busy.

Mr. March says (6:40)  
why is my name Mr. March?

techgoddess says (6:41)  
Sari is too short.

Mr. March says (6:41)  
Why not Sere November?

techgoddess says(6:41)  
no

p. teloman2153 says (6:42)  
What is this about?

MasterVal has been added by techgoddess.

MasterVal says (6:42)  
THAT WAS NOT FUNNY!

techgoddess says (6:43)

MasterVal says (6:43)  
I COULD HAVE LOST IMPOTANT COFINDENTIAL INFORMATION!

p. teloman2153 says (6:43)  
Woah!

MasterVal has left.

Sere November says (6:44)  
He doesn't appreciate art.

techgoddess says (6:44)  
true art at its finest.

p. teloman2153 says (6:44)  
Do you two need to be alone?

Sere November says (6:45)  
No thank you, I'd rather keep my sanity.

CONNECTION INTERRUPTED... 11.28.2185 6:45PM

* * *

Text exchange created on 11.28.2185 at 6:33PM  
Nine (Location: UNKNOWN)  
Sariel Vier: (Location: Citadel)

* * *

techgoddess says (6:33)  
hey there handsome

SarielVier says (6:34)  
Who is this?

techgoddess says (6:35)  
he's completely ignoring you and talking to me

hehe

SarielVier says (6:35)  
Ah, Nine. It's been a while. How are you?

techgoddess says (6:36)  
a lot better. thanks.  
he's freaking out  
did you say something to him?

SarielVier says (6:36)  
I just looked at him and he's been squirming ever since.

techgoddess says (6:37)  
do it again  
YES!  
want to join our chat?

Mr. March says (6:39)  
Where are you?

techgoddess says (6:45)  
don't worry about it

CONNECTION INTERRUPTED... 11.28.2185 6:45PM

* * *

Text exchange created on 11.28.2185 at 6:45pm  
Nine (Location: UNKNOWN)  
Vadit the Stupid Salarian Spy hired by the Shadow Broker (Location: Rannadril, City of Laban, Yaska Hotel, 120th floor, Room 205.)

* * *

techgoddess says (6:45)  
nice try, you almost had me.

techgoddess has left the chat.


End file.
